


Так уже было однажды...

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, Armipace, British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>классический ЛиРичный РПФ времён Новой Зеландии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так уже было однажды...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I swear I've done this before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371177) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



— Да я на этом британце все выходные скачу, не мог к телефону подойти, — говорит Ли, спрятав лицо в ладонях и сквозь пальцы следя за реакцией сестры. У неё на лице появляется такое выражение, словно они снова дети, и сейчас Рождество — а все лучшие подарки достались брату.

Она спрашивает, стоит ли вскорости ожидать появления на фамильном древе кого-нибудь из каста «Шерлока», поскольку ей известно только об этих двух британцах, околачивающихся в Новой Зеландии. Ну, ещё Гари Олдмэн, но этот даже по стандартам Ли — выше звёзд.

Ли отправляет ей фото. Он мог бы просто пройти через балкон и заглянуть в спальню, где спит Ричард, но пожалуй, рановато представлять его семье, даже таким односторонним и тайным способом.

— Клянусь, что это не какой-нибудь злодей — для злодея у него слишком экспрессивные надбровные дуги. — Ли выразительно морщит лоб: — Что-то вроде этого.

— О, наконец-то тебе удалось подобрать парня твоего роста! — сестра уже нашла в Гугле статью о Ричарде, и её глаза нетерпеливо перебегают по экрану от строчки к строчке. У неё дома сейчас глубокая ночь, а в Новой Зеландии ярко светит солнце. Ли вспоминает о бутылке с коньяком, оставшейся в кухне, но решает оставить её на потом. Он, конечно, представитель богемы, но, слава Богу, не настолько.

Делиться своими сексуальными приключениями под чаёк — дело неблагодарное, но ничего не попишешь.

— Я смотрю, две недели общения с британским хуем не прошли даром — ты уже хлещешь чай вместо кофе.

— Ну, хуй-то хороший, не абы что.

Да и вместе они уже месяц, не две недели, а целый месяц.

***

Сначала Ли повёлся на бархатный голос Ричарда и его байки. Ричард без предупреждения вывалил на него впечатляющий своим богатством и грамматической правильностью вокабуляр. Ли просто не успел ни увернуться, ни за кофе сбегать.

Этот чёртов голос гипнотизировал. Его обладатель не любил говорить громко или чересчур эмоционально; такое самоограничение придавало его голосу ни с чем не сравнимую интенсивность, скрытую под маской самообладания. Ли чувствовал это рёбрами. Голос отдавался внутри тела и заводил невероятно. Любое брошенное Ричардом ради усиления посыла речи бранное слово, любая грязная шутка врезалась в Ли, как нож в масло.

В какой-то момент, на какой-то из многочисленных вечеринок каста, их бёдра соприкоснулись — и пути назад уже не было.

* * *

— Мы не сразу переспали, — быстро добавляет он. — Совсем не сразу.

Сестра только смеётся в ответ с другого конца мира.

* * *

Ричард зовёт его «солнышко», и Ли чувствует себя персонажем какой-то голливудской истории о любви. Если верить Ричарду, даже самый мрачный осенний день в Лондоне станет теплее и краше, если Ли будет рядом.

После таких слов, конечно, совершенно невозможно не продолжить беседу минетом. Это было бы попросту невежливо.

Не так уж гладко у них все идёт, если разобраться. Например, когда дело впервые доходит до секса, Ричард никак не может выпутаться из свитера.

Ричарду приходится отрабатывать на площадке много физических упражнений — репетировать бои — в отличие от Ли, чьи занятия в спортзале скорее напоминают агрессивный балет с оттенком тай-чи — и теперь у Ричарда болит практически всё тело. Он смеётся — голова застряла в свитере, одна рука задрана над головой. Опустить руку невозможно — свитер сбился на плечах. Тогда Ли ныряет внутрь свитера Ричарда и целует его в темноте, захваченный в плен теплом тела и запахом шерсти. Его рука тем временем массирует член Ричарда, втирая в кожу прохладную слюну.

— Так уже было однажды... — шепчет Ричард, и Ли чувствует, что он улыбается.

Кожа за ушами у Ричарда пахнет химией: искусственный привкус от силиконовой маски гнома, мыльный запах средств для снятия грима. Ли это немного раздражает — он хочет чувствовать настоящий запах этого мужчины. Только у ключиц и на рёбрах он наконец-то получает удовольствие, ощутив на языке солёный пот с острой ноткой одеколона.

Когда они добираются до кровати, стройные планы Ли летят в тартарары. Ричард скользит куда-то вниз по его телу и беззастенчиво прячет там своё лицо.

* * *

— Как предусмотрительно с его стороны, — усмехается сестра, доливает свой бокал и чокается им с экраном монитора. — Настоящий гурман всегда сначала снимает пробу.

— Не говори так, — передёргивает плечами Ли. — Я тебе организую британскую ветку на фамильном древе, только не говори так.

Он снова вздрагивает, но теперь не только от возмущения.

* * *

Ричард скрывается где-то внизу и Ли теряет его из виду, по чисто физическим и логическим причинам, но зато прекрасно его чувствует: скользкий язык, поджатые губы и горячее дыхание, а ещё его стоны и чмоканье, когда член исчезает во рту и появляется снова.

До члена Ричарда вообще никому нет дела — о нём все забыли: Ричард — по причине своих далеко идущих планов, а Ли — поскольку он слишком занят, терзая длинными пальцами волосы на затылке Ричарда. Ричу это безумно нравится, судя по вибрациям, передающимся нижней части тела Ли. И Ли давится доброй дюжиной «ятебялюблю» и двумя полноценными «выходизаменязамуж», потому что лёгкие, кажется, сейчас взорвут грудную клетку. А потом Ричард выпивает его до дна — и мир останавливается.

Потом Ричард уходит в ванную чистить зубы, однако возвращается он быстрее, чем постель успевает остыть - и медленными, но интенсивными движениями бёдер отправляет Ли в светлое завтра.

— Так уже было однажды... — бормочет Ли, обвив Ричарда ногами и совершенно не желая от него отделяться.

Ричард смеётся в ответ и целует его долго и крепко. Поцелуй пахнет вином и ментолом.

* * *

— Похоже, мне пора лететь к тебе, — голос сестры вырывает Ли из потока воспоминаний. — Чувствую, это тяжёлый случай.

Ли не спорит. Когда в первое утро вдвоём сердце сжимается сильнее, чем анус, вполне можно говорить, что случай тяжёлый.

— Беру первый класс.

— Детка, я летаю бизнесом, а я — первый парень в этой дыре! — он выдаёт улыбку, достойную Лайзы Минелли. Однако его сестра всегда предпочитала Барбару Стрейзанд, так что на улыбку она не ведётся.

Ли слышит, как Ричард возится в спальне — звук приглушён дверью, но, тем не менее, он выводит Ли из образа. Интересно, считается ли приемлемым у британцев слоняться по дому голыми, как это принято у австралийцев?

— Мне пора бронировать билеты, — выдаёт Ли без пауз между словами и захлопывает крышку ноутбука прежде, чем сестра успевает запротестовать. Он встаёт и идёт в спальню проверить, во что же одеваются дома британцы.


End file.
